


Say It Again

by TrashBinKrem (BasementTea)



Series: Beg [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, But almost completely porn, Can you use dog tags to choke someone???, Choking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo, How many fingers can Hux take, Hux caught the Feels, Hux is going to be a walking bruise, Hux is starting to discover his Praise Kink, Kylo has a lot of feels, Kylo is head over heels in the feels, Light CBT, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn with Light Plot, Praise, Punishment, Repressed Emotions, Scratching, Sequel to Beg, Slurs, Spanking, Sub!Hux, The smallest pinch of plot, apparently, bottom!Hux, gendered slurs, top!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementTea/pseuds/TrashBinKrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Beg-</p><p>Kylo needs to hear it again. Once isn't nearly enough. He's desperate, wanting, needing- but Hux can't. Not yet. He still hasn't accepted it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

“Say it again.”

Kylo's voice was smooth, rolling over him like rain, making him shiver as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Hux was bent over his work desk, arms crossed in front of him, wrists bound to the opposite desk leg. The glass top was chilly against his naked skin, making him squirm when he felt hot hands on his hips.

“I'm waiting, General-”

Fuck you.

Hux didn't say it aloud however, swallowing hard and taking another breath, trying to steady himself. “Please-” he murmured. “Fuck me, Kylo-”

Kylo chuckled, running two fingers over his hole, tracing the puckered muscle lightly. “That wasn't what I was looking for. There was this lovely little phrase you said last time-”

If his legs weren't tied apart, Hux would probably be trying to kick him right now.

Instead, he wriggled his hips some, pressing back against the fingers that were teasing him. “Kriffing hell- just fuck me, Ren,” he said again, looking over his shoulder to the Knight. The man raised a brow, still circling with those fingers, not giving any real stimulation, letting him wriggle as he waited.

Hux was quickly getting pissed at him. He hated how Kylo always needled him into begging. How Hux, without fail, would lower to it every time. His pride was always under attack when Kylo fucked him.

And now Kylo was attacking something completely different. Something that Hux had never been willing to even consider, let alone repeat on command.

“Fuck- Kylo, I swear-”

A slick finger slipped into him, cutting him off with a groan, letting his head fall forward against his biceps, thighs tensing.

That just wasn't fair.

Thrusting slowly, Kylo kept his free hand on his back, watching him. “You know I _love_ listening to you, Hux.” he purred after a moment, and Hux clenched his jaw. “You won't get more until you say it.”

That finger was thrusting so slowly, and not nearly filling enough, but it was just distracting enough that Hux was having trouble keeping his thoughts focused. He pressed his face against his arms to hide how heavy his breathing was getting, how flushed his face was. He knew it was most likely spreading down his shoulders by now, but there was little he could do to hide it.

“Hux-” That patronizing tone, like waiting for a stubborn child.

Fuck, why did it make his cock throb?

Kylo must have noticed, because he shifted, reaching down and running his fingers over the length of his shaft, making him inhale sharply.

Struggling against his bonds, he tried to press back, to chase the touches as Kylo's hand pulled away, the finger inside him teasing with just the tip.

“Goddamn it Kylo!” he snapped. “Fuck me already!”

Kylo laughed some, pressing his index finger in to the last knuckle, holding it there. “You're not in a position to make demands, Hux- only requests.”

He was a fucking General! He could make all the demands he wanted, Kylo was **not** his superior!

There was a chuckle, and he felt the heat of the man's body as Ren leaned over him, pressing a second finger into him without warning. “Right now, I certainly am, Hux-” he stated easily, like it was simply fact.

Again, with the fucking mind reading.

At this point it was so natural, so common between the two of them, he barely recognized when he and Kylo had tangled their minds together, transmitting their surface thoughts to one another, the emotional feedback between the both of them often so in sync at times they felt like the same person.

When they were separated, Hux often found himself grasping for the sensation, the feeling of closeness-

Not that he would ever admit to missing the fool.

That thought stilled the man behind him, and he felt Kylo straighten, could feel his gaze, the push of surprise and confusion that settled into something warm.

“Armitage-” Kylo started. His tone was softer.

“Don't.” Hux snapped quickly, cheeks beet red.

He still remembered the words they'd let slip the last time they were together. He had been firmly _avoiding_ that topic, and he sure as shit wasn't going to open up that can of worms when Kylo was _supposed_ to be fucking the ever loving hell out of him.

The last thought was pointed, glaring over his shoulder at the man.

Kylo chuckled, and pressed his fingers in deep, twisting them and crooking some, brushing against his prostate ever so slightly, making Hux gasp, arching some, hissing in pain as the ropes pulled at his wrists, chaffing them further.

He'd need to make sure his gloves covered the marks tomorrow.

Kylo smoothed his hands over his shoulders gently, tracing a line between several of his freckles, drawing constellations on his skin as he continued to target that wonderful bundle of nerves, leaving him breathless.

Hux couldn't help the long moan that fell from his lips, biting his bottom lip as he canted his hips back, desperate for more.

“Ah, nnng- Kylo, fucking finally-”

The words had just barely left his mouth when suddenly Kylo was pulling his hand away, leaving Hux empty.

His cock was throbbing between his legs, precome pooled at the tip, dripping onto the floor under his desk.

Not for the first time, Hux was glad that almost all the cleaning on the Finalizer was done by droids, and not men that could gossip about what they kept finding in his office.

“You still haven't repeated yourself, Hux. I do believe I've already told you that you don't get more until you do.” Hux almost growled at him as Ren continued to speak. “I thought I was rather clear, don't you?”

“Crystal, Ren. However, that doesn't mean you'll be getting your way.”

Hux actually felt the rush of aggravation wash over him, and he swallowed thickly, looking over his shoulder as best he could to get a look at Kylo. Was the man _pouting_?

“I am not pouting.”

Hux raised a brow and smirked back at him.

He wasn't expecting the blow that landed on his ass, making him jump and curse. Fuck, that stung. He groaned at the second spank, and the third, the fourth hitting before his moan was even finished.

His ass felt like it was on fire, and he needed _more_.

“Say it-”

Hux clenched his jaw, screwing his eyes shut and breathing through his teeth. He was refusing to give in to this ridiculous request.

There were some things that couldn't be said- not even during sex.

“You've already said it once before.” Kylo pointed out smugly, his hand wrapping around Hux's cock loosely, his strokes feather light and slow.

He was driving Hux absolutely _mad_.

“Kylo, don't-” he said, his voice cracking some as the Knight's hand twisted around the head of his cock, fingers dragging over the ridge. Fuck.

“Don't what? You have to be clear and concise, General.”

Hux felt his breath catch, hips rocking into the hand on his cock desperate for more friction. “Ren- please-” he choked out, looking back at him.

Fingers ghosted up along his spine, goosebumps trailing in the wake of the light touch.

They slipped up under the chain of his dog tags, before gripping hard and pulling back, the thin necklace cutting into his throat, making him gasp and sputter. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes, head bending back for air instinctively, giving Kylo a gorgeous view of his open mouth and the growing flush across his features.

The chain was cutting into his neck, leaving it raw almost instantly, the press of the dog tags against his wind pipe sharp, and it wasn't long until he felt a drop of blood trailing down throat, pooling along his collar bone.

“Ky... lo-” he managed to moan out with what little breath he had, and the man chuckled behind him, bright amber eyes watching him eagerly, hand tightening on his cock, stroking faster, harder, enough to make his thighs shake.

Gasping as the chain finally released, he panted, feeling it lingering against his throat. A threat.

“Say it-”

“No.”

The chain tightened against instantly, and Hux's cock throbbed hard, bouncing against Ren's hand. His precome streaked across his palm, leaving a slick smear that Kylo used to ease the next few strokes. Hux was desperately panting for air, little whimpers leaving him as his lover's hand tightened around his, squeezing to an almost painful degree around the head of his dick.

Kylo leaned in, the dog tags clinking together as he adjusted his hold on the chain, keeping it pulled taut as he bit down on Hux's shoulder. His teeth dug into the tender muscle, bruising the fragile skin and making his hips thrust forward desperately, writhing as he tried to press into both sensations at once, back bowing.

Sweat was beading on his skin, and he was giving the cutest little coughs when Ren released the choke again, delivering a swift slap to his sack.

“Fuck!” Armitage spat out, letting his head fall forward, forehead resting against his increasingly sore arms, shaking some. “Please, please Ren- I need you!”

“You'll have me- you know what you have to say, Armitage.”

The tone of Kylo's voice was soothing, even though the words made panic blossom in his chest, breath picking up in a way that had nothing to do with the thumb that was pressing into his perineum and rubbing in small circles.

The whine that left him was something far different than Kylo had ever heard, and he frowned some, leaning in and kissing his back gently, at the base of his neck.

The touch was gently, a flutter of his lips against such a sensual spot, that Hux couldn't help but calm some, letting his eyes close, still panting mouth open against his arm. “Kylo- please-”

I _can't._

Kylo swallowed hard, before nodding some, letting go of the chain around his neck, rubbing his hand down his back in easy gentle circles, calming him as he reached for more lube.

The cold liquid made Hux jump, and his head snapped up, legs shaking a bit as Kylo spread it over his hole, pressing three fingers into the pucker, hand flat on his lower back, keeping his hips in place as the burn made him cry out once more.

“Good boy-” Kylo purred, pressing them deep and twisting, fingers working in and out of his ass slowly. “You're really desperate for my cock, aren't you?” he asked. “Admit it-”

Hux groaned, nodding, eyes fluttering as he felt those fingers find his prostate. White sparked in his vision and he groaned, jumping some, the desk cutting in against his upper thighs. “Fuck! Yes! Please, Kylo!”

The panic was fading from him, replaced with that familiar need, that heat that burned his veins.

Wriggling his hips back against the fingers in him, Hux moaned loudly, hands tightening into fists, pulling at the ropes that bound him.

His wrists were aching, and his shoulders were numb, pins and needles down his biceps that made him groan in pleasure.

Kylo pressed his fingers in hard, the force of the thrust making him buck against the desk, a breathless moan forced out of him.

“Listen to you-” Another hard thrust of those delicious fingers, making his cock hit the underside of the desk with a wet smack. “Only three fingers in your ass, and you're already acting like a greedy whore.”

Precome was beading at the tip of his cock, drooling down along the curve of the crown, and Kylo reached down, spreading it out in a slow circle, before tracing it down the underside of his shaft. “Do you want to come already?”

Armitage groaned, biting his bottom lip, debating his answers for a brief, hazy moment, before nodding. “Yes, Kylo- _please-_ ”

Kylo chuckled.

“Are you my little slut, Hux? My personal fuck toy?”

Oh kriffing hell-  
“Yes!” Hux's response was emphatic, voice hoarse and breathy still, tear streaks down his cheeks, mixing with the sweat on his neck. “I'm yours, Kylo! I'm yours!”

The words igniting Kylo, and he gave a pleased hum, hand tightening around his dick, stroking fast, in time with the fingers that were plunging in and out of his ass.

“Come.”

White flooded his vision, his cock jumping in Kylo's hand as he released the orgasm that had been building, pulling hard at the binds on his wrists, elbows screaming as his back bowed, pulling his arms tight.

He was panting, mouth and eyes open wide, staring up at the ceiling as it washed over him, his slick hole tightening around Kylo's fingers with each throb of his cock.

“Th-thank you!” Hux remembered hastily, but the hand still wasn't stopping, Kylo smearing his come across his cock sloppily, using it to slick his hand as he continued to jerk him. Whining, Hux's hips jerked, trying to get away, the ropes that kept him spread wide keeping him from being able to get away from the hands that were still working him.

Ren chuckled, seeing his desperation, the way he was starting to pant noisily, the slightest hint of drool tracing down his chin.

“Who said I'm done with you yet? Just because you came, doesn't mean I have to stop playing-”

Hux's breath caught, and he let out a pathetic moan, legs shaking, glad he was tied to the desk as his knees gave. The edge of the desk was painful, his weight supported across his lower abdomen, cock swollen and red, Kylo's hand still moving over it, refusing to let it soften.

Fuck, each stroke felt like static, his nerves fizzling, the pain mixing with pleasure, leaving him writhing. Each jerk away from the hand that was causing so much, too much of everything, would press him back into those fingers in his ass, grazing across his prostate and making him cry out.

He knew he sounded obscene, moans and whimpers and whines leaving him in between each wet pant, face completely red. His hair was sweat soaked, plastered to his forehead and across the back of his neck, back arching, grinding his hips down onto the hard edge of the glass under him.

Kylo grinned, pressing a fourth finger into him, the pinky slipping into his eager ass like it was nothing. “Kriffing hell-” the Knight murmured, watching him eagerly. “That's my little slut- taking everything I give you. Do you think you'll be able to come again if I keep going?”

That sent a rush through Hux, and he thrashed against his bonds some, so overwhelmed he couldn't think to respond, the ropes chafing his wrists, pulling at his shoulders.

He didn't know if he could come again, and if Kylo wasn't going to stop until he did, Hux would surely _die_ first.

He didn't have to wait long to find out though, his body tensing again, come roping across Ren's fingers in thick spurts.

“Such a perfect whore- Look at that.” he said with a chuckle. “Do you know what you did wrong though?”

Hux was panting, twisting some to look back at him, trying to remember how to think, let alone speak.

“Did I _say_ you could come, Armitage?”

Fuck.

Kylo drew his fingers out slowly, and Hux whined at the feeling of emptiness, cold settling across the back of his thighs where the man's heat had been.

He should have been expecting the spank to his ass, rocking him forward against the edge of the desk again, his voice hoarse as it cried out. He didn't bother trying to count how many blows landed, his ass a spark of pain each time, before fading into a steady burn that made him sob.

His hips ached where each blow had forced them against the hard desk, a deep bruise stretching across his hips. It would ache tomorrow.

Hux's ass however, was aching _now_.

“Now, what do you say, General?”

The fucking patronizing tone was back. He would pay actual money to be able to punch in directly in that smug face of his right now. Instead, he focused on trying to calm his rapid breathing, to get enough air to speak. “I- f...fuck. I'm sorry!” God, it hurt to talk, his throat still raw and sore from being choked earlier.

Another blow to his ass, and his breath left him in a rush, the crack of skin meeting skin filling the room. Kylo hummed, the sound almost lost under Hux's next shout, before gripping his ass tightly, digging his nails in, lifting and separating his cheeks. “Again- Convince me, you're sorry.”

Hux sobbed, letting his head falling forward, hair plastered against his forehead. “Kylo, oh god- please, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!”

“Good boy. Though, I suppose I should have expected you to come without asking- you're such a greedy whore.” Kylo grinned at Hux's moan, moving forward, his nails digging into the man's flushed shoulders.

Hux arched into the grip, letting out an entirely undignified sound as the man's nails dragged down his back, leaving trails of burning pleasure leading to his hips. He had no chance to recover, before the nails were back, scratching across the aggravated skin of his red ass, leaving his breathless.

Ren gripped his ass, pulling his abused cheeks apart and moving forward, sliding his cock between them, teasing him.

“Do you want my cock?”

“Yes-” Hux breathed, trying to press back against him.

Kylo hummed. “Again-”

Hux whined, trying to catch his breath enough to speak, to beg for him. “Please! Kylo, please!” he choked out, voice raspy and throat burning. “I need your cock, please! Fuck me!”

The first press stole Hux's breath, eyes going wide as the crown of Kylo's cock pressed inside him, stretching him wide as the man worked his length into him. Ren was always good about this part, never hurt him like some of his previous partners had- even his hands had relaxed their grip some, holding onto his waist firmly, with out the bruising pressure from before.

“That's a good slut- look at you, you were made to take this dick, weren't you?” Kylo asked, giving a few short thrusts, making Hux's head swim. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he hilted inside him, hips pressed against the stinging cheeks of his ass.

He didn't have much time to collect himself before Kylo was pulling back, teasing him with the head of his cock, the ridge of his crown catching on his entrance as he worked it in and out. Hux whimpered, the sound stuttering when Kylo snapped his hips forward, hilting hard enough to rock Hux's hips forward.

He cried out, gasping and arching.

His shoulders were burning, aching from being stretched in front of him like this for so long, wrists raw under the ropes. “Please-”

What was he begging for?

The knight behind him chuckled, grinning and slamming into him again, leaning over him. Catching the chain of his dog tags once more, Hux barely remembered to take a breath before it was stolen from him.

He was vaguely aware that the chain was too high, bruising his skin far above where his uniform would cover, making it impossible to hide the evidence of what they were doing.

Damn him.

He couldn't deny how wonderful the dizziness was though, rocking into the edge of the desk with every thrust from the knight behind him. Kylo's cock was filling him so much, huge and hard, stretching him wide and dragging across his prostate. Stars were dotting his vision as Ren let the dog tags go lax, whining and coughing some.

Kylo chuckled some, pressing in fully again, one hand gripping his side tightly, grinding deep into him. “Do you know how beautiful you sound right now?” he groaned, voice husky. It made Hux shiver, shifting to look back at him. “You're _perfect._ So fucking perfect.”

“Kylo-” Hux breathed out, closing his eyes. God, the praise was so wonderful. “I love-” he cut off with another moan, and Kylo went still.

“What was that?”

Shit.

Hux gasped for air, swallowing some and shaking his head. “I just-” another gasp for air. “I just said your name, you ass- keep going!”

Kylo could tell he was lying, but the man didn't respond right away, still completely still inside him.

“Ren-” he growled out and was instantly silenced by a slap to his ass, making him tighten around the cock inside him. “Fuck!”

It was like a switch had been flipped, and Kylo was rocking into him again, drawing out the most obscene sounds from Hux.

God, had he ever thought someone could fuck him like this?

“Ren!” He cried out again, feeling Kylo's cock throb inside him, his thighs shaking and ass tightening around the man. “Please- oh god, please, I need-”

The Knight leaned forward, kissing along his shoulders, biting at the side of his neck. Hux arched, trying to lean into the touches as much as his binds allowed him, eyes closed as Kylo worked kisses up his neck, thrusts more erratic into him.

“I love you, Armitage-”

He had _not_ been expecting that to be moaned into his ear.

Fuck- why were his eyes wet? Was he fucking crying?

Shaking his head side to side, Hux was trying to get his head back on straight, to figure out what to say in response, how best to refute him.

“You're not fair, Ren-”

“I know.”

Kylo hilted again, groaning and holding him tight as he came inside him, resting his forehead against his shoulder as he panted. There was that strange feeling again, like something caressing his body, and the ties dropped away from him, making him give a sob of relief, all but collapsing over the desk.

“You'll admit it, one day.” Ren murmured.

Hux was silent for a long moment, before finally sighing and swallowing.

“I know.”

That was good enough for now.


End file.
